Petrushka (Christmas)
|1st skill proc 0 = 35 |1st skill name 1 = Holiday Jive |1st skill type 1 = Passive |1st skill desc 1 = |1st skill proc 1 = 35 |1st skill name 2 = Holiday Jive |1st skill type 2 = Passive |1st skill desc 2 = |1st skill proc 2 = 35 |1st skill name 3 = Holiday Jive X |1st skill type 3 = Passive |1st skill desc 3 = |1st skill proc 3 = 40 |1st skill name 4 = Holiday Jive X |1st skill type 4 = Passive |1st skill desc 4 = |1st skill proc 4 = 40 |2nd skill name 0 = The Puppeteer's Minuet |2nd skill type 0 = Passive |2nd skill desc 0 = |2nd skill proc 0 = 35 |2nd skill name 1 = The Puppeteer's Minuet |2nd skill type 1 = Passive |2nd skill desc 1 = |2nd skill proc 1 = 35 |2nd skill name 2 = The Puppeteer's Minuet |2nd skill type 2 = Passive |2nd skill desc 2 = |2nd skill proc 2 = 35 |2nd skill name 3 = The Puppeteer's Minuet X |2nd skill type 3 = Passive |2nd skill desc 3 = |2nd skill proc 3 = 40 |2nd skill name 4 = The Puppeteer's Minuet X |2nd skill type 4 = Passive |2nd skill desc 4 = |2nd skill proc 4 = 40 |ability = Null Boost III |ability lvl = 8/8 |ability desc = Greatly boosts Null Units' ATK for 1 Turn |ability turn = 6 |atk 0 = 5220 |hp 0 = 15600 |atk 1 = 5840 |hp 1 = 17450 |atk 2 = 6600 |hp 2 = 19740 |atk 3 = 6850 |hp 3 = 20340 |atk 4 = 7100 |hp 4 = 20940 |quote 0 = First piece is for Babbage... |quote 1 = Next is for Niggurath and Coppelia... |quote 2 = This is my first cake I've ever made... |quote 3 = This is my first cake I've ever made... |quote 4 = This is my first cake I've ever made... |home quote 0 = Good evening, Knight. My outfit!? Babbage put it on me... |home quote 1 = You liked my dress? I'm glad... You're - you're making me blush! Knight... May I ask you something? |home quote 2 = Would you care for a piece of cake? I made it for everyone... To show them my thanks. But I'd like you to try it first... |home quote 3 = Would you care for a piece of cake? I made it for everyone... To show them my thanks. But I'd like you to try it first... |home quote 4 = Would you care for a piece of cake? I made it for everyone... To show them my thanks. But I'd like you to try it first... |details = Petrushka, once sad and pathetic... Petrushka, once foolish and pitiful... Saved by some humans, you've learned much about the kindness of this world. And after years of trying you've finally done it. Cutting the strings that once held you back, move forward. Follow your desires, and don't forget to smile... Just like a human. |illust = mintochoco |CV = Mitsuki Nakae |availability = }} Category:Reduces turns for Ability by 2 Category:Double Passive Units